into the depths
by Mrs.Inuyasha Kagome
Summary: kagome goese into a haunted house, falls in a well& makes new friends& and falls in love. better than it seems. this is my first fanfic. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

In To The Depths

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kagome. I live in Tokyo, Japan. At home I was dared by my friends to go into the haunted house in our city. I agreed to do the dare.

I went to the house, and gazed at it. I can imagine what the house looked like 50 years ago. All white with paint, no broken windows and with doors.

I went into the house and looked around. It was dusty, and there were cob webs in the corners.

I went into the hallway and looked around. The house wasn't even scary. Unless you're scared of dust and webs.

Soon I found a stair case that leads to the basement. I walked down the stair case to go to the basement.

When I got to the basement, there was nothing there. Except for a well. I walked to the well and thought. _'Why is the well boarded up?'_

But then the well busted open suddenly. When that happened, something grabbed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It looked like a woman. But from waist down it had a centipede body.

"The jewel. You have it. Give it to me," said the centipede woman. The centipede woman dragged me into the well.

When I fell in, the walls disappeared. The centipede woman licked my face. I then yelled, "LET.. ME.. GO!!!!!!!!!!!" I put my hand on the centipede woman's face.

But when my hand touched her face, a blue light came out of my hand. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the centipede woman.

The centipede woman then vanished all that was left was dust. Dust of the centipede woman.

'_That light, that came out of my hand. It destroyed the centipede woman.'_ I thought.

I then landed on ground on my hands and knees. The walls soon appeared when I touched the ground.

I looked up expecting to see a ceiling. But instead I saw a blue sky with scattered clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around to see a way to get out of the well.

I saw some vines on the walls. So I started to climb up to the top. _'Why is the well so deep?'_ I thought.

I reached for the edge of the well. Then I pulled myself up to see over the edge of the well.

"I was right. I'm not home anymore," I thought aloud. I then heard something move in the bushes.

"I swear I saw something red move over there." I said, pointing to the bush on my left. I then heard more rustling.

"I know your there. Come out, come out were ever you are." I then heard rustling on my right.

I look to my right. To find a man with silver hair, golden eyes, a red hakama, and two cute doggy ears on his head.

"Uh….Um….Who are you? And where am I?" I asked the man. "My name is Inuyasha. You are in the Feudal Era." Inuyasha said. "But who are you? And how did you get here?" he asked.

"My name is Kagome. A centipede woman grabbed me and dragged me into the well, but the well was in a house. She said to give her some jewel I had. I put my hand on her face and a blue light came out. It destroyed the centipede, all that was left was dust of the centipede woman. I climbed out of the well, found out I'm not home, then met you." I said.

"Come with me. I will take you to priestess Kaede." said Inuyasha. "O-Oh….O-Ok." I said studdering.

A/N:Sorry it took too long. I had to turn in projects and get my grades in school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked up to him because he was waiting for me. He then bent down and said, "Get on." "What?" "I said to get on idiot!"

I flinched when he yelled at me. But I decided to forget about it. I climbed on his back and said, "Sorry if I way too much. I can walk."

"No, your fine." said Inuyasha. _'Wow, I just notes. He is kind of cute.'_

I blushed at that thought. Inuyasha looked at me, "Are you ok?" "Huh? Oh….I'm fine. Perfectly fine." "Ok." Inuyasha said unsure.

Inuyasha started running very fast. So fast everything was a blur around me.

We soon came to a village. "Hey…What's with the weird cloths?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is my school uniform." "What's school and uniform?" "A school is a place to learn things, like training for life. Uniform is a clothing you are suppose to wear, like armor for a war." "Oh."

Inuyasha soon sets me down so I can walk. But while he sets me down, we hear a loud slap.

"Miroku you pervert!" "Well it was right in front of me Sango!" Then two people walked to use.

A man with his hair in a small ponytail, purple clothing and a hand mark on his cheek. _'He looks like a monk.'_ I thought.

Then a woman came behind him. She had a Hiraikotsu, tight black cloths with some armor on shoulders, but and front. _'Is she a demon slayer?' _I thought.

"Miroku why can't you leave Sango alone?" Inuyasha asked. "Uhhhhhhhhhh…….None of your business. Oh. Who is this beautiful woman?" Miroku asked.

"Hi. My name is Kagome. I guess your Miroku." I said pointing to the man. "And your Sango." I said pointing to the woman.

"Were did you come from?" Sango asked. "Well, from here in this area. But I guess 5,000 years in the futer." I said.

"How did you get here?" "I fell down a well, well a centipede woman grabbed me but when my hand touched its face, a blue light came and the centipede woman turned in to dust. Then found out I'm not home, met Inuyasha, and then I met you guys."

"Wow. What a journey." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Um…..Inuyasha. Didn't you say you were going to take me to Kaede?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh ya. Follow me." Inuyasha said. All four of use followed Inuyasha to meet this priestess Kaede.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mele Kalikimaka, Merry Christmas in Hawaii. In this chap love forms between inuyasha and kagome.**

Chapter 5

Will we were following Inuyasha, he stopped by a group of kids. "Shippo, Kirara. Let's go see Kaede."

Then a little boy with a bushy tail, fox feet, emerald eyes, and orange hair stepped out of the group of kids.

Followed by a tiny cat that had red eyes and two tails. "Meow." Kirara said.

"Ok Inuyasha." Shippo said. Then Shippo turned his head and saw me. "Oh. Hi, I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon."

"I'm Kagome." "Where are you from?" "Well, 5,000 years in the future." "Cool.

"Common Inuyasha. Kaede will be happy to meet her." Shippo said. "Ok. Let's go everyone, were going to see Kaede." Inuyasha said.

"Common Kirara." "Meow." Kirara said while she hopped on Sango's shoulder.

"Urm. Can I hold Kirara Sango? Please?" I asked. "Sure, Kirara likes nice people." Sango said while Kirara jumped into my arms.

When Kirara jumped into my arms she was tense. Then she relaxed and fell asleep while purring in my arms.

I smiled at that. I looked at Shippo and said, "You can join if you want. I'll hold both of you." Ok." Shippo said smilling

Shippo jumped into my arms and instantly fell asleep. I smiled and Shippo and Kirara.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Inuyasha looking into my eyes. I blushed when he kept looking at me.

"Come and stay by my side. So you don't get lost. Ok?" Inuyasha asked. I took his hand, making him blush to. "Ok Inuyasha. I'm right beside you."

We looked into each other's eyes for a while, which seemed like eternity. But we were soon interrupted by a cough.

"Common you Love Birds. Let's introduces Kagome before tomorrow." Miroku said. Inuyasha blush deepened, while my blush covered my face.

We then began to walk through the village to meet Kaede. While Inuyasha and me were still holding hands. _'It feels right to hold his hand.'_

**A/N:Just to tell you why Inuyasha didn't mouth off at Miroku is because he is nicer, only mean when annoyed at times, and he didn't know what to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha and me were holding hands still, while we walked through the village. We soon arrived at hut that was close to a temple.

I soon got nervous when a old woman walked out of the hut. She soon said, "Inuyasha who is ye girl holding ye hand to?"

We both blushed realizing we were holding hands still. So we let go. _'I miss the warmth when I was holding Inuyasha's hand.'_ I sighed.

"Kaede, this is Kagome. I found her in my forest climbing out of the bone eaters well." Inuyasha said.

Kaede looked at me and asked, "How did ye come here?" I answered, "I was grabbed by a c-" Kaede interrupted me and said, "No don't say out here. Demons will hear ye. Everyone come in."

"Ok. Ye can speak." "I was grabbed by a centipede woman and dragged me into a well. It said to give her some jewel I had. I told it to 'Let me go' while putting my hand on its face. When I did so, a blue light came out of my hand and turned the centipede woman to dust. Then I climbed out of the well. I met Inuyasha, then Miroku and Sango, then Shippo and Kirara, and then you Lady Kaede." I said.

"It must have meant the Shikon No Tama." She thought aloud. Everyone gasped, except for me being confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got it out of the book so don't be mad at me**

Chapter 7

"What's a Shikon No Tama?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as thought I was dumb. Except Inuyasha and Miroku.

Miroku, on his face there was a look of understanding. As though why I didn't know also about the Shikon No Tama. Also a look of pervert in his eyes. I can see in his eyes of Sango, all loveys dovey of her. I smiled at that.

I looked at my right to see Inuyasha with tons of looked on his face. Understanding, curiosity, happy nice and a look of love. _'Wait, love? Why is there love in his eyes?'_

"I can understand why you don't know about the Shikon No Tama. In your time they probably don't talked about it. Right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, they don't talk about a Shikon No Tama." I said while looking into Inuyasha's eyes while he looks into mine.

I then blush at that and look away. Everyone noticed, but they didn't say.

"I will tell you the history about the Shikon No Tama." Miroku said. "Thanks Miroku." I said.

"Ok. Back when the aristocracy had all the power…life was just a circle of war and femine and death. And to feaston dead corpses and the helpless…there grew more and more demons.

"There were monks and warlords who could exterminate demons. But only one had spells that cold extract a demons soul…and cleanse it utterly. The miko named Midoriko.

"She possessed enough spirit power to destroy ten demons at once. She could extract their souls, not only just demons souls, either. All the world's creaters, whether human or animal or tree or stones… Are each made up of four souls.

"It's a Shinto philosophy, not Buddhist. The "Shikon" or "four souls" are known as. Arami-Tama, Nigimi-Tama, Kushimi-Tama and Sakimi-Tama.

"Together those spirits are housed in a physical body as its soul or "heart." The Arami-Tama presides over valor, Nigimi-Tama harmony, Kushimi-Tama miracles and Sakimi-Tama love.

"A soul in which these four souls aspects are combined and balanced is called a "Naohi." A "True spirit." For that person it is easy for main on a true path." Miroku said.

"And…?" Inuyasha said. "If an evil deed is committed, then the four aspects are unbalanced…. The soul becomes a "Migatsuhi"… A "Twisted spirit." And the person will turnto the wrong path." Miroku said.

"…." Inuyasha waited for more, but then said, "Which means….?" "Do you want me to repeat it….?" Miroku asked.

"All it means is that the soul can be either good or evil." Sango said. "Right." Miroku said.

**A/N: I now these chap was boring and the next one to but don't hate me I got 1 vote for yes 1 I don't care. But I asked Ariel Black for a vote and she said yes. So don't hate me. ;)**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Miroku continued, "Midoriko mastered a spell to pull the four aspects into a proper balanced, and thus nullify demon souls.

"So the demons feared Midoriko and began to target her for death. But they knew that if they attacked her, they would probably be cleansed into nothingness.

"And so they decided to concoct a wicked soul, one so evil, so powerful, so HUGE that it could stand up to Midoriko's enormous spirit power. That's why the demons merged into one.

"They say there was a man who secretly yearned after Midoriko. The demon snuck into a crevice in that mans heart…and possessed him. It seems it's easier for demons to mend together. If they can use the twisted soul of a mortal as a crucible."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"They say the battle went on for seven days and seven nights. Then finally Midoriko's strength was spent and her body was devoured by the great demon." Miroku said. "Miroku, I'll finish for you. Besides the rest is about my home. Were the demon slayers lived. But had a surprise attack and everyone was killed but me and Kirara." Sango said. A tear slide down her check.

"I'm so sorry Sango." I said while giving her a huge. She hugged back then pulled away and said, "It's all right. Besides, I have you guy's, that means everyone in this room. Everyone is my family. Inuyasha is like the dad cause he protects everyone, Kaede is the mom, Shippo is a little brother, Miroku is a best friend, and Kagome, I have only none you for a short time but you are like a sister to me.""Thanks Sango." I said. "Ok…. Let's get back to the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha said.

"Now just a minute Inuyasha," Miroku said. He turned to look at Sango and asked, "Why am I the best friend and not a big brother Sango?" "Because you pervert me to much Miroku. Big brothers don't pervert there sister." Sango said. "Hhhhmmm… good point." Miroku said. _'At least I might be able to marry Sango still.'_ Miroku thought. "Ok. We can go back to the story of the Shikon jewel." Sango said.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been in. I have been doing school work and writing 2 new storys and soon comidy will come later in the story. Also I wont be in for 3 weeks cause I will be visiting some of my family in the USA.**

**Love and miss you,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry I haven't been in lately, I missed 3 weeks of karate and I had to go every day. And this is the last chap of the shikon history. Also thank you everyone for the reviews I love them and all of you! SORRY IM HIPER RIGHT NOW I HAD SOME CHOCALATEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Also I will use miko, youiki, and hanyou at time.**

Chapter 10

"When her soul was about to be sucked out of her," Sango said, "In that moment, Midoriko used the last of her energy to steal the youiki's soul…to take it into her own soul…and expel it out of her body. With that, both the youiki and Midoriko died.

"Leaving behind a crystallized soul… That we call the Shikon Jewel. But even through their physical bodies have perished…Inside the Shikon Jewel, they say, the souls of Midoriko and the youiki-of-Youikis are still battling each other…

"And so the Shikon Jewel can become as good or as evil as the soul of who ever possesses it. In the hands of a youiki the stain of corruption will grow within it. But in the hands of the Pure-Souled being, it will become purified.

"Over hundreds of years, the jewel has passed among youikis and humans of all kinds. Until, during my grandfather's time, it returned to my village. My grandfather exterminated one particularly vile youiki after a vicious battle.

"He himself died of his wounds soon after. But before he did so, the jewel popped out of the youiki's body. By that time, however, the Shikon Jewel…was already horribly corrupted. So it was entrusted to a miko named Kikyo. Kikyo purified the jewel, but it didn't stop the youikis from wanting it.

"After a horrible fight with a strong youiki, she started t o die. From terrible wounds and lost of blood. She was burned in a fire with the jewel with her. 50 years have passed and everyone was at peace. Then you came making the youikis active again."

**A/N:if I am wrong with spelling the word youiki and hanyou then tell me cause I can't remember how you spell it. Next chap there will be a surprise.**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey everyone here is another chap and no more history of the shikon jewel. Also I found out I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this story. ;)**

Chapter 11

"I'm so sorry about that." I said with tears in my eyes. _'So many things happened because of the Shikon Jewel.'_ "It's all right Kagome," Inuyasha said while wiping my tears away. I looked at him with tears still in my eyes while he continued talking. "Things have been boring when things were at peace."

"But now it will be fun and exciting," Miroku said. "Kagome, why don't you and I go to the hot spring to take a bath so you can get that dirt off of you and no Miroku you can't come join us. Let's go Kagome." Sango said. "Ok." I said back to her.

LATER AT HOT SPRING

We were in the hot spring relaxing and everything was quiet. "Hey Kagome, o you like Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Huh?..." I blushed when I realized what she said. "Maybe. I'm not sure. But my heart skips a beat when he looks at me. When we look into each other's eyes, its only use in the world. When we hold hands, electricity form between us. And before Miroku started talking about the Jewel. I saw love in Inuyasha's eyes." I said while sighing.

"It sounds like you are in love with him Kagome." Sango said. I blushed harder. "T-That's i-impossible. I can't be in love with him, I just met him." I said stuttering. "Look into your heart Kagome. What does your heart say?" Sango asked. I closed my eyes and listened to my heart.

"My heart says I love him. We were meant to be together." I said. "Well that proves it, you love him and you were meant to be." Sango said. "Well Sango, do you love Miroku. Cause he loves you, I saw it in his eyes before he talked about the Jewel." I said.

Sango blushed really hard. "M-Maybe. I-I don't n-now." Sango said. "Well figure it out soon cause he might ask you to marry him." I said to Sango.

Sango stood up to get out of the hot spring when her foot got caught in a rock. "OW!" Sango yelled. I got up and walked to Sango to check her foot and see if it was ok.

"It looks like it's in pretty deep. I'll go get help Sango." I said. "Wait. Don't bring Miroku. Bring Kaede or another girl from the village." Sango said. "Alright." I replied.

**A/N: hey everyone love will come soon and some people you now will come in. Please review. Love yawl.**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey everyone it's been a while I now but here is the next chap.**

Chapter 12

I got dressed to go to the village. I then ran to get Kaede. I got to the village and yelled, "Kaede!!" But no reply. I got to Kaede's hut and yelled, "Kaede!!" "OW!" Inuyasha stepped out while rubbing his ears. "Do you have to yell!?" he asked. "Sorry. I'm looking for Kaede. Have you seen her Inuyasha?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me and stopped rubbing his ears.

"It's ok and yes I have. But her and the other village women went with Kaede to get help get herbs." He said. "Dang it. Inuyasha, Sango got her foot stuck between some rocks. Can you help?" I asked. **(At this time Miroku was sleeping, he got used to Inuyasha's yelling and other's to. He only wakes up to evil eras now.)**

"Ok I'll help but make sure she's dressed. Cause Sango and Miroku will slap and hit me for life." He said. "All right." "Go, run I'll walk." "'Kay." I said. I ran back to Sango and told her were Kaede and the village woman were and that Inuyasha is coming to help. "All right, as long as he didn't bring Miroku." Sango said. "But you have to get dressed cause you know." I said. "Ok. Hand me my Kimono to get dressed so Inuyasha can help me." Sango said.

I reached for the Kimono and gave it to Sango. When she was dressed I yelled, "She's dressed Inuyasha!" Inuyasha steps into the hot springs and moves a rock so Sango can get her foot out. "Thanks Inuyasha." Sango said. "Keh." Inuyasha said. Sango then turned to the path way to the village and said, "I'm going back to the village." "Ok." I said, "I'm going to be here for a bit longer. My muscles are really tense. You Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Um…., I-Damit. Sango take Kagome to the village." Inuyasha said. "Why?" Sango and I asked at the same time. "The Wolf shit is coming." He said. "Oh. Alright." Sango said, "Let's go Kagome." I turned to follow Sango when someone jumps in front of me.

**A/N: you can tell Inuyasha hates the wolf shit in this story and in the manga books. Well that's chap 12. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been so long, seventh grade is hell. If you aren't in seventh, you are too young for this story! You now in the manga Inuyasha fell for Kagome - "Inuyasha sit!" BOOM! - hard. Well I hope you like this chap. Also I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story. ;) I said it before but its true.**

Chap 13

"Oh. Sorry." I said. I looked up to see tan man with blue eyes, long hair in a pony tail with a very short loincloth. That was as short as my skirt, and it ended an inch from the top of my thy. _'This must be wolf boy.' _I thought. "Why are you a beauty," he said while I blushed and looked away, "I see you are a miko, and a powerful one to." "What? I can't be a miko. I'm n-'' I was cut off by Inuyasha's hand over my mouth. "Koga, this is Kagome." Inuyasha said while twitching saying the wolf's name. **(A/N: You can tell Inuyasha hates Koga a lot.)**

"Well have to go, Ayame's after me again. Bye sweet cheeks. See ya dog shit." Koga said while running away. Then a girl showed up with orange pig tails, green eyes and same cloths as Koga but the fur was white. "Hey Inuyasha! Have you seen Koga?" she asked. "Hey Ayame. He went that way." Inuyasha said while pointing to the left. "Thanks Inuyasha. Bye! Bye miko Kikyo!" Ayame said. "I'm not Kikyo Ayame. I'm Kagome. And I'm not a miko." I said. "Oh… Sorry Kagome. You look a lot like Kikyo. But now I see some deferent's, you have life in your eyes and your hair is as black as night. Kind of like Midoriko. But you are a miko. It's in your scent. You just didn't touch it so much. But you did touch it not too long ago. We'll see you later!" Ayame said will running.

'_So that was miko power I used? I have?'_ I thought. "Let's go to the village Kagome, you must be tired." Inuyasha said taking me out of my daze. "Oh…Ok Inu." I said. "Inu?" Inu asked. "It's a nick name I gave you." "Oh." We started walking to the village. I put my hands in my pocket of my skirt was when I felt something. I pulled it out to find my iPod connected to the stereo that plays the music without headphones and charges my iPod with no batteries or plugs. **(A/N: They should really make it.)**

"What's that?" Inu asked. "It's my iPod," I said, I looked at Inu and saw he was still confused, "Something that plays music." "Oh… Can you play it?" he asked. "Sure but tomorrow. I'll even sing," I said, "But I'm not so good." "Oh I bet you're wonderful." Inu said. I blushed really hard and looked away. I looked back at Inu still blushing and asked, "You really think so?" "Ya." Inu said. I then hugged Inu with my arms around his neck.

**A/N: What you think? What will happen next? And haven't you notiest that it's a love at first site for Inuyasha and Kagome? I mean like the just met. Well, please review.**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: *CRYING* You guys don't love me! I only got ONE REVIEW!!! *CRYING SLOWS DOWN* But sense I still love you, I will give you another chapter.**

Chap 14

I had my head in his neck. I soon felt arms wrap around me, I smiled.

I then lifted my head and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha was shocked at first, then he kissed me back.

'_I'm kissing Inuyasha! And he's kissing me!'_ I thought.

Things around Inu and me started spinning around use. **(I never kissed anyone before so this is what I think it will be like when I kiss my true love.)**

'_This feels right.'_ I thought. But, damn it, we needed air.

So we stopped kissing each other.

"Wow…." we said at the same time. We both blushed at the same time really hard.

"Cough." We looked around to see a smug Miroku and a blushing Sango.

I then put my face in Inu's neck and I felt Inu put his face in my hair.

"Well, now we have two more couples." Miroku said.

"Huh?" Inu and I asked confused. "Miroku asked me to marry him!" Sango yelled.

I squealed and ran to Sango and gave her a hug.

Then I whispered in her ear, "So you do love Miroku. I'm so happy for you."

Sango just nodded and hugged me titter.

Sango and I stopped hugging and walked back to the hut. Followed by Inu and Miroku.

Inu went into a tree to sleep. And Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and me went into the hut to sleep.

Once we got settled, we went to sleep.

And that was when I had the nightmare.

**A/N: Sorry about the A/N note at the beginning. I had it there all ready. Also sorry for not being in, in a will. I am grounded from the computer. But today, no one is home so I'm sneaking on. But I would not add another chapter unless I get 3 or more reviews. Mahalo (thank you) for reading these story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had to get my grades up in school. Here's the next chap.**

Chap 15

_Dream_

_I was in a huge room and there were a lot of hot guys._

_All shirt less and very muscular, also with tight jeans._

_I was the only girl there in the room._

_How I now is because I walked around the whole room._

_I looked down to see I was wearing my favorite dress, a short yellow dress, it was a bit longer than my green skirt._

_I looked up to see 6 boys making out with other boys!_

_I looked another way and saw 8 boys doing it!_

_I did my best high pitch scream and screamed._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Dream over_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and sat straight up.

Boom! Inuyasha fell out of a tree.

"Huh?" "Wha?" Sango and Miroku were up and confused. **(That happened all at the same time.)**

At this time I was panting and jumped a little when Inuyasha ran in and asked, "What happened? What's going on?"

Then I started laughing my head off.

I was laughing so hard I grabbed my sides and fell on my back laughing.

When 5 minutes past I sat up and wiped the tears away.

Everyone was confused why I screamed, and then started laughing.

So I said, "Sorry, I had a nightmare."

"So why did you start laughing?" Miroku asked.

"Because, my nightmare was stupid." I replied.

"Can we know what the nightmare was?" Inu asked.

"No, but Sango I will tell. Oh… and Miroku. If you ever try to spy on Sango and me again. Now don't think I didn't hear you. I will be your second worst nightmare." I said.

Miroku swallowed and asked, "Who is my first?"

"I am." Sango said with a sweet smile. (Everyone shivers in room, but Kagome)

"Kay..." Miroku said while Inu and him did a anima sweat drop.

"Well night." Everyone said.

I got up and followed Inu out the hut.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked. "Ya?" Inuyasha said question.

"Can sleep with you? I don't want any more nightmares tonight."

"Sure." He said, he walked up to me.

Scooped me up in his arms and jumps up to the highest branch in the tree he was sleeping in.

Once I got settled in Inuyasha's lap. I started to fall asleep.

The last thing I remember before I fell completely asleep, was the feel of Inu's lip's against my cheek.

Then I was dreaming of Inuyasha and me having kids with each other. I smiled.

**A/N: Ok I now the dream was crappy. But I had to think of a dream that was a funny scary. And that I had that dream it scared the shit out of me. Also I need help with the next chapter. I can't think of anything to type. So please review.**

**Love,**

**Mrs. Inuyasha Kagome**


	16. authors note

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been in for a while. I'm sick and can't type so much. But I have 'Do I Know You' chap 3 ready all I have to do is type it, 'Into The Depths' chap 16 is all most done I still have to write some more then it will be ready, 'All Over Again But Worse' I haven't started chap 3 because of other stories and school, and 'Love In A Song' I changed the summary because I couldn't think of a lemon and I wanted it to be more interesting. So ya, I'll do the chaps soon, I might have my dad type a chap for me, but a chap will come soon. ;)**

**Love, Kagome**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey it's me again. I had this chap for a while and well I had it ready at the end of 7****th**** grade. So tell me how it is 'kay?**

Chapter 16

"Hmm… So warm." I mumbled.

I opened my eyes slowly to get use to the sun light.

"Oooaa…" I yawned. **(That's how I yawn when someone wakes me up when not wanting to or when I want to be cute.)**

I lifted my head and looked up.

And what I saw was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

And that thing was the sexy hanyou, Inuyasha.

He looked so at peace and beautiful when the sunlight hit his sleeping face.

But then I felt something squeeze my left breast.

I looked down to see a claw hand, on my left breast, squeezing it.

"Eeep!" Slap!

I slapped the sleeping hanyou on the cheek.

He started to wake up when I started to fall.

"Huh? ... Uh… Aaaaah!"

I fell backwards off of Inu's lap and expected to feel branches hitting me while I fall and hit the ground.

But… I didn't.

"What the fuck Kagome?" **(Oh ya I forgot to say that Inuyasha cusses when he is pissed also.)**

Inuyasha was holding my ankle so I wouldn't fall and hurt my self.

I looked down, up, either way; I saw that my skirt was showing my red thong.

I started to blush really hard; turning my face so red it put Inuyasha's hakama to shame.

I started to think, _'My face is so hot and red that it might turn into ashes. If possible.'_

"Um… I-Inuyasha?" I asked while trying to cover my self.

"C-Can you lift me up?"

On Inuyasha's face, it looked like he was in a daze from staring at my thong and my bare ass the thong is not covering.

"INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh? Wha?" Inuyasha said snapping out of his daze.

"I said 'Can you lift me up?' I repeat 'Can you lift me up?'!" I screamed at him.

Inu then lifted me up and put me back in his lap.

He then half yelled and half asked, "Why the fuck did you slap me?"

I glared at with all my might and said, "You should know why Inu."

I then crossed my arms, turned my head away from Inu and stuck my nose in the air. **(Very Inuyasha like just then no?)**

"What the hell should I know? I have no fucking idea what the fuck you're talking about!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

I looked his way, still glaring, and looked into his eyes.

And what I saw surprised me, he was telling the truth.

I started to think, _'He really has no idea what he did.'_

I said, starting speaking calm then raising my voice when got close to finishing,

"Oh, um… Well Inuyasha, the reason why I slapped you because you were squeezing my god damn left boob!"

"Oh, I did that? Wow, I didn't know I could do that in my sleep. I'm really sorry Kag's." Inu said.

I rose my right eyebrow and asked, "'Kag's'?"

"Well, you gave me a nickname, so I thought of giving you one." Inuyasha said worried he did something wrong.

I gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips.

He was shocked at first, and then he kissed back.

He then licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. **(I still never kissed any one I just got the idea from other stories.)**

I opened my mouth letting his tongue in.

I moaned when I felt his tongue in my mouth.

"Ow!" I yelled.

I stopped making out with Inuyasha when I felt something poking my arm.

I moved my arms cause they some how got around Inu's neck.

An that was when I saw a necklace made out of black wood beads.

And I guess some bones that look like the beads but white and have a sharp yet dull tip.

"Wha tha Inu?" I asked in a cute baby like voice.

He chuckled when I said that.

Then he said, "This is a necklace my mother gave me. She said that the one who is meant for me will get it to do something."

I got out of his lap unconsciously for some reason.

I had no idea why but I felt like I had to back away from him for some reason.

"Hmm… there nice, and they match you to. Now… lets not just sit-"

I was cut of when I saw Inu's necklace glow a light pink and pulled him to the ground.

"Are you okay Inu?" I yelled down to him.

"I'm ok!" He yelled back.

"Well, get back up here and sit-"

Inu jumped up and when he was half way here, the necklace glowed again and slammed him back to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

He grabbed the necklace and tried to get it off.

But it just glowed a light pink and wouldn't past his chin.

I started to think of reasons why it wouldn't past his chin while Inu tried to get it off.

That's when I got it.

"Hey Inu! Get up here! I have to tell you something!"

Inu gave up taking it off when he figured out that he couldn't get it off.

So he jumped up into the tree to here what I had to say.

When he was in the tree again, I crawled in his lap and gave him a huge smile.

"Inuyasha," I said, "This is great! Do you know what this means?"

"What?" He asked.

'_Man he is dull sometimes.'_ I thought.

I shake my head when he said that though.

"Inu, that means we were meant for each other. Didn't you say the beads would only work if the person that was meant for you got it to work?"

Inuyasha then thought about it for a little bit and finally said, "That's true Kagome."

He then had a dirty look on his face that made him really hot.

He then smirked with the look on his face making him look even hotter.

An just from that look alone, I got slightly aroused.

My eyes showed lust for Inuyasha only.

I then lifted my left leg and put it on the other side of him.

I sat back down and felt something poke me in the ass.

I new what it was and showed my dirty smile to Inuyasha.

I then said with my voice fill with lust, "Not now Inu-kun, I'm not ready…..yet. So why don't we settle with this."

I then kissed Inuyasha on the mouth and Inu instantly started to French kiss me.

I started to grind against his boner because I don't want my lover to get pain full blue balls. (I can't really explain that but it's when a guy's boner gets really pain full and he cant get a release.)

And unknowingly, two pairs of eyes from Kaede's hut were watching them.

**A/N: Ok I now what you're thinking. I have gone perverted. But anyway tell me how I did and I forgot to tell you this last time but I have to at least have 5 responses from this chap. **


	18. AN Sorry Everyone

**A/N: To everyone that reads my story. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. In 8****th**** grade, I had to keep my grades up, which took most of my time. I am now in 9****th**** grade and even now my time is taken up with homework, projects, getting good grades, and keeping my IQ up. If I do update, then it will take a while to update another chapter. I will update soon and I am currently making a new story at the same time. Please forgive my absence.**


End file.
